


Rewrite the Stars

by stardustandfantasies



Category: Padz and Friends (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Greatest Showman, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 17:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15586830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustandfantasies/pseuds/stardustandfantasies
Summary: The first time Daniel saw her, she was flying and he was falling.





	Rewrite the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own PAF.

Daniel had never seen the notorious circus before—he had already attracted enough scandals without doing so. Now he was witnessing it before his own eyes: tigers and lions and elephants being tamed by their trainer as if they were overgrown house pets; the woman who shocked the audience with her beard; the conjoined albino twins— 

—and then he saw _her_.

She jumped—no, _flew_ —from one rope to another; at once sleek and strong, graceful and powerful. There was something about her that was reminiscent of a beast. Not a circus animal confined by the bars of a cage, but a tigress stalking its prey, free and feral, completely at ease in its natural habitat.

Her slender body had slid to the trapeze and then to a hoop suspended in the air in a series of smooth, seemingly effortless movements. Before Daniel could admire her, the young woman had already swung the hoop toward his direction in full force.

Daniel half-expected that they would collide collide, but the rope hanging the hoop halted it and she—this beautiful and brutal force of nature—momentarily stopped in the air, her severe but impressive face only inches away from Daniel’s own. For a second their eyes locked (hers was a curiously charming shade of brown that complements her luminous fawn-coloured hair). Her right hand was stretched toward him, _inviting_ him, and he almost reached for it—

—before tension yanked the hoop and she was flung into the air again. 

Daniel did not (could not) take his eyes off her, this glorious, luminous spectacle that seemed to be made of sparks and motions. His gaze followed her as she did a backflip and landed on the ground without any noise but a soft thud. 

“So what do you think of our show?” Nico grinned; Daniel had almost forgotten that he was with him. “Isn’t everything wonderful?”

“Yes,” Daniel answered, slowly, his voice distant as if still recovering from a reverie, “ _ _yes__.”


End file.
